A variety of medical devices for delivering a therapy and/or monitoring a physiological condition have been used clinically or proposed for clinical use in patients. Examples include medical devices that deliver therapy to and/or monitor conditions associated with the heart, muscle, nerve, brain, stomach or other organs or tissues. Some therapies include the delivery of electrical signals, e.g., stimulation, to such organs or tissues. Some medical devices may employ one or more elongated electrical leads having electrodes positioned thereon for delivering and/or receiving signals. For example, electrodes may be included for use in one or both of the delivery of therapeutic electrical signals to such organs or tissues, and the sensing of intrinsic electrical signals within the patient, which may be generated by such organs or tissue. In addition, the elongated lead may include other sensors positioned thereon for sensing physiological parameters of a patient.
Medical leads may be configured to allow the electrodes or other sensors to be positioned at desired locations for delivery of therapeutic electrical signals or sensing. For example, the electrodes or sensors may be carried at a distal portion of a lead. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to a medical device housing, which may contain circuitry such as signal generation and/or sensing circuitry. In some cases, the medical leads and the medical device housing are implantable within the patient. Medical devices with a housing configured for implantation within the patient may be referred to as implantable medical devices.
Implantable cardiac pacemakers or cardioverter-defibrillators, for example, provide therapeutic electrical signals to the heart via electrodes carried by one or more implantable medical leads. The therapeutic electrical signals may include pulses or shocks for pacing, cardioversion, or defibrillation. In some cases, a medical device may sense intrinsic depolarizations of the heart, and control delivery of therapeutic signals to the heart based on the sensed depolarizations. Upon detection of an abnormal rhythm, such as bradycardia, tachycardia or fibrillation, an appropriate therapeutic electrical signal or signals may be delivered to restore or maintain a more normal rhythm. For example, in some cases, an implantable medical device may deliver pacing stimulation to the heart of the patient upon detecting tachycardia or bradycardia, and deliver cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to the heart upon detecting fibrillation.
Implantable medical leads typically include a lead body containing one or more elongated electrical conductors that extend through the lead body from a connector assembly provided at a proximal lead end to one or more electrodes located at the distal lead end or elsewhere along the length of the lead body. The conductors connect signal generation and/or sensing circuitry within an associated implantable medical device housing to respective electrodes or sensors. Some electrodes may be used for both delivery of therapeutic signals and sensing. Each electrical conductor is typically electrically isolated from other electrical conductors and is encased within an outer sheath that electrically insulates the lead conductors from body tissue and fluids.
Medical lead bodies implanted for cardiac applications tend to be continuously flexed by the beating of the heart. Other stresses may be applied to the lead body, including the conductors therein, during implantation or lead repositioning. Patient movement can cause the route traversed by the lead body to be constricted or otherwise altered, causing stresses on the lead body and conductors. In rare instances, such stresses may fracture a conductor within the lead body. The fracture may be continuously present, or may intermittently manifest as the lead flexes and moves during normal day to day patient activity and/or contraction of a beating heart.
Additionally, the electrical connection between medical device connector elements and the lead connector elements can be intermittently or continuously disrupted. For example, connection mechanisms, such as set screws, may be insufficiently tightened at the time of implantation, followed by a gradual loosening of the connection. Also, lead pins may not be completely inserted.
Lead fracture, disrupted connections, or other causes of short circuits or open circuits may be referred to, in general, as lead integrity conditions. In the case of cardiac leads, sensing of an intrinsic heart rhythm through a lead can be altered by lead integrity conditions. Identifying lead integrity conditions may be challenging, particularly in a clinic, hospital or operating room setting, due to the often intermittent nature of lead integrity conditions.
When these lead problems manifest themselves, it is necessary for the clinician to diagnose the nature of the lead related condition from the available data, IMD test routines, and patient symptoms. Once diagnosed, the clinician must take corrective action, for example, re-program to unipolar polarity, open the pocket to replace the lead, reposition the electrodes or sensors, or tighten the proximal connection.
Lead impedance data and other parameter data, for example, without limitation, electrogram (EGM), battery voltage, switching from bipolar to unipolar configuration, error counts, and LOC/LOS data, may be compiled and displayed on a programmer screen and/or printed out for analysis by the clinician. The clinician may also undertake real time IMD parameter reprogramming and testing while observing the monitored surface ECG to try to pinpoint a suspected lead related condition that is indicated by the data and/or patient and/or device symptoms.
Several approaches have been suggested to provide physicians with information and/or early detection or prevention of these lead-related conditions. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,012 (Stroebel), incorporated herein by reference, describes several approaches to automatically determine the pacing threshold. Periodically, a pacing threshold test is conducted wherein the pacing pulse width and amplitude are reduced to determine chronaxie and rheobase values to capture the heart. These threshold test data are stored in memory, and used to calculate a “safety margin” to ensure capture.
Certain external programmers that address the analysis of such data and symptoms include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,869 (Sasmor et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,183 (Chiang et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,179 (E R et al.), all incorporated herein by reference. The '869 patent describes processing a variety of uplinked, telemetered atrial and ventricular EGM data, stored parameter and event data, and the surface ECG in rule-based algorithms for determining various IPG and lead malfunctions. The '183 patent also considers patient symptoms in an interactive probability based expert system that compares data and patient systems to stored diagnostic rules, relating symptoms to etiologies so as to develop a prognosis. The '179 patent discloses a programmer that can be operated to provide a kind of time-varying display of lead impedance values in relation to upper and lower impedance limits. The lead impedance values are derived from pacing output pulse current and voltage values. These values are then either measured and stored in the IPG memory from an earlier time or represent current, real-time values that are telemetered to the programmer for processing and display.
Prior art detection of lead-related conditions and various IPG responses to such detection are set forth in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,131 (Dutcher et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,548 (Wittkampf et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,349 (Livingston et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,750 (Ekwall); U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,975 (Hafelfinger et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,021 (Wayne et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,149 (Hudrlik); U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,614 (Collins); U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,808 (Steinhaus et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,865 (Kuehn); U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,475 (Berg et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,430 (Berg et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,410 (Kieks et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,692 (Hansen et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,468 (Williams et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,786 (Morgan et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,018 (Walhstrand et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,646 (Katz et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,997 (Nedungadi et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,311 (McVenes et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,742 (Schuelke et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,088 (Paul et al.). All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Because implanted leads can be critical to providing life sustaining therapy and may fail at various rates, identification of lead integrity conditions may allow modifications of the therapy or sensing, or lead replacement. Ideal lead monitoring would include continuous monitoring of lead characteristics using related characteristics, such as impedance and electrogram signals of the lead. However, such continuous monitoring is not possible given the limited resources within the implantable medical device. While the occurrence of lead integrity issues tends to be rare, many factors may contribute to lead failure. For example, the age of the patient may be contribute to the occurrence of issues leading to failure, with an increase in the number of lead integrity issues occurring for younger patients. Other factors may include the gender of the patient, the level of activity of the patient, or how long the device has been implanted in the patient, etc. Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for varying lead monitoring when needed based on multiple factors associated with increased failure risk.